


Kisses for breakfast.

by lydiashuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiashuman/pseuds/lydiashuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me what you thought about it. I love to read comments!<br/>Also, find me on tumblr at lydiashuman :3</p></blockquote>





	Kisses for breakfast.

The morning sun hit his eyes and made him turn his face to the other side of the bed. Remembering that a certain strawberry blonde had slept with him, he launched his arm to hug her, but all he found was his sheets.

He opened his eyes, curious, and searched for her. Would that been just a dream? No, it couldn’t be. It felt way too real for a dream. Her smell, her touches, her moans. Everything was far too real. And even though Stiles had spent a few moments with a dark spirit messing his mind, he could now tell the difference between dreams and reality.

So what was it? Did she regret it and decided to go home before he wakes up? Was she ashamed of the fact that they had slept together, even though they weren’t exactly together already?

The smell of burned bacons took him off of his thoughts. Great, dad had failed to make breakfast yet again, he thought to himself.

Stiles put his sweatpants on and went downstairs, ready to convince his father to sit down and let him do all the breakfast alone, and, what he saw caught him off guard.

Standing in front of the stove was a very angry 5’3 strawberry blonde. He stood by the kitchen door just watching her.

Her hair was up on a messy bun and she was wearing only panties and one of his hoodies. A ton of “shit” “fuck” and etc could be heard as she tried to take the burned bacon off of the frypan.

Stiles couldn’t help himself but to laugh at the sight of her trying to cook and failing. Like, she was Lydia Martin! She was the best at pretty much everything. It was impossible that she couldn’t cook, right?

“How long have you been watching?”

“Just a few minutes.” He walked to her and hugged her from behind, kissing her neck. “Having some trouble here?”

“Mhmm.” She turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss. “I had planned to make eggs with bacon for breakfast but then the bacon started to burn and now I can’t even make it go off of the frypan.”

Stiles smiled at her and looked to the stove. “I have an idea.” He turned them around and placed her at the countertop. “Let me do it, okay? You stay here, watch and learn.” With that, he received a little kick on his knee, that just made him laugh.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Lydia said, pretending to be mad at him. Stiles smiled at her and turned to the stove to work on their breakfast.

A few minutes later, they were eating eggs with bacon and drinking orange juice, because “I’m not an idiot, Stiles! I know how to make orange juice.”

“So… Any specific plans for today? Since it’s Saturday and there’s nothing supernatural happening in town…” Lydia asked.

“Well, my father is gonna have to work the entire day, so, I was thinking that we could do a movie marathon?”

“Only if we watch The Notebook.” Stiles smiled. Of course she would talk about that movie. Gladly, he had bought it a couple months ago. “And… We have to build a blanket fort.”

“Hell yeah, let’s do it!” 

They spent the rest of the day cuddled under a lot of blankets and watching some movies, and, yeah, maybe making out from time to time, and everything felt right, because they knew that they found home on each other arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought about it. I love to read comments!  
> Also, find me on tumblr at lydiashuman :3


End file.
